


Imagine Being Joseph's Right Hand Man

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask





	Imagine Being Joseph's Right Hand Man

You’re practically another Faith figure within Eden’s Gate.

Not a Seed yourself, but just as important, just as revered.

Joseph tells his followers to follow your commands as if they are the words of God themselves.

You believe Joseph, you love Joseph, you would do anything for Joseph.

When he tells you that the voice has told him you’ll be walking into Eden’s Gate hand and hand with your future husband (him or one of his brothers) you have no reason to doubt him.

There’s no reason for you to fight your fate given to you by god himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
